This invention relates generally to transistor amplifiers and, more particularly, to a class C common base transistor amplifier having a control circuit coupled to the input thereof for suppressing the production of spurious frequency components in the vicinity of the carrier frequency.
The class C common base amplifier is the most widely used configuration for power stages of radio frequency (RF) signals, particularly from UHF to S band. It is more efficient than other modes of operation (Class A, Class AB, etc.) and provides higher gain and better stability than its common emitter counterpart. An illustrative class C common base transistor amplifier comprises an NPN transistor having its emitter electrode as an input terminal, its collector electrode as an output terminal, and its base electrode coupled to a reference voltage, typically ground. In this configuration, the collector electrode is biased positively with respect to the emitter electrode.
The operation of this amplifier may be described as follows: during the negative half cycle of the input signal, the base-emitter junction is forward biased. After the negative voltage surpasses the base-emitter voltage drop, the transistor turns on and draws collector current. This current forms the negative half cycle of the output signal. During the positive half cycle of the input signal, the base-emitter junction is reverse biased, and the transistor is turned off. During this time, energy stored in the transistor collector circuit is dissipated in the load to form the positive half cycle of the output signal. Because the transistor is conducting for less than 180 degrees of the RF cycle, this is a very efficient mode of operation. Unfortunately, it is also the mode that produces the worst output spectrum.
During normal operation of a class C common base amplifier, the current flowing out of the emitter will have a small dc component due to the self bias of the base-emitter junction. This dc component flows through the emitter bias return to ground, whenever the RF signal is present at the transistor input. Because the emitter bias return has a certain amount of inherent inductance, energy will be stored during the RF pulse. At the end of the RF pulse, this energy discharges through the transistor input terminals. This inductive discharge injects holes into the transistor base region, and thereby keeps the transistor on for a period determined by the time constant of the inductance and the input parasitics of the transistor.
Because the transistor is biased on during this transient period, any positive feedback path that exists is allowed to produce spurious oscillations or ringing. These oscillations appear in the output spectrum as spurious frequency components. These frequency components appear as relatively wide peaks in the skirt of the output spectrum profile, as may be seen in FIG. 1. As shown, the amplitudes of many of these components may exceed acceptable levels as typically specified for use in high power radar transmitters. As an example, most high power radar systems in use today require all spurious components to be from 70 to 90 decibels below the carrier frequency amplitude (dBc) in a one kilohertz bandwidth.